This invention relates to a mobile separation unit for use in separating particulate solids from a transport gas.
Vacuum separation units used in the vacuum loading industry are typically mounted on heavy goods vehicles within the range of 20 to 32 tons, and are fitted with their own containers or tanks for solids of around 10 to 15 cubic meter capacity. An example of such a vacuum separation unit is disclosed in U.K. Patent Specification 1579011, which discloses a vehicle mounted separation unit and has a storage chamber which pivots to allow the stored particulate solids to slide under the influence of gravity out of the chamber, through a pivoting closure door. The mobile separation unit disclosed has the disadvantages that once the storage chamber is filled, the chamber must be pivoted to enable the contents to be removed therefrom; this necessitates interrupting the separation process whilst the container is tipped. In addition, the operating orientation of the separation chamber is the same as the orientation of the separation chamber during transit, which may consequently lead to instability of the vehicle in transit.
Furthermore, such known vacuum separation units require the particulate solids to be moved to a tipping or holding area once the "on board" container is full. This requires the process of a particulate material extraction to be discontinued whilst the vacuum unit transports its load to a holding area.
The "tipping" action of unloading into an open-topped container may also be disadvantageous where, for example, the particulate material is fine and may be "blown away" during the process; or where, for example, the particulate material may react adversely with atmospheric gases (as is often the case with chemical process catalysts).
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which alleviates some of the above mentioned difficulties.